


Phoenix

by boy_boy_doggins



Category: The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kinda, Rape almost depicted, i Love Billy russo so much dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy_boy_doggins/pseuds/boy_boy_doggins
Summary: It takes something special for Billy to finally wake up.





	Phoenix

Billy’s face has healed relatively well, if the nurses are to be believed. They think he’s catatonic, so they don’t bother to censor themselves around him. Their opinions are trustworthy. Billy is confident that his face has healed enough not to be completely unbearable to look at. He is also confident that he will never look in a mirror ever again. He’s fucking ruined.   
Everything that he built his life around, his entire fucking personhood, is gone. It was stripped away in less than ten minutes. There’s nothing like having your life destroyed to make you get your priorities in order.  
Billy’s past dreams of- what? Being rich? Respected? It never mattered anyway. He was never anything more than a tool. A gold plated hammer is still only suited to one job. His “dreams” were fucking pathetic, and if he thinks about them for too long it makes him so angry he can’t breathe. So he doesn’t.  
It hurts so much, just to be present and try to comprehend everything he’s lost, that Billy doesn’t try. The nurses think he’s catatonic, and they’re only half wrong. Billy is going to kill Frank, and everyone he ever cared about. And afterwards he’s going to kill himself.  
It’s only fair. Frank was the one person that Billy ever gave half a damn about. Frank is the only man he’s ever loved, as much as Billy is capable of it. Frank took himself away from Billy, with his perfect fucking family, and then he decided that wasn’t enough and took everything else.

 

The sounds of it get under skin, worms through the cotton in his head. At first it’s just annoying, that these two stupid fucks decided to pick the catatonic’s room to have sex. Then his brain starts actually processing what he’s hearing, and it’s not annoying anymore.  
“Stop fucking struggling, kid, it’s a rite of passage.”  
A grunt as the doctor is pushed back, into the door. A slap in retaliation. Harsh, afraid breathing.  
“What did I just fucking say. Christ, interns are the fucking worst.”  
Out of the corner of his eye, Billy watches the doctor crowd the nurse back into the counter.  
“If you want to keep this job just do what I fucking tell you. It’s not hard, or are you stupid?”  
The doctor turns the nurse around and pushes his head down. The nurse goes, stiffly.

Billy hits the doctor with his IV pole. The bag flies off and saline splashes everywhere. The doctor cries out and tries to turn around, but Billy is already pulling him back and slammed his head into the cupboards. The doctor falls to the ground and Billy descends on him, whaling on him with his fists. It feels fucking good. After almost a month in stasis, he forgot what it’s like to kill. It feels fantastic. Billy could get lost in it, the satisfying crunch as his fists make contact, the blood splattering up on his hospital gown. He beats the doctor until his face is concave, but the man won’t stop screaming. It takes a while for Billy to realize that he’s the one screaming, shredding his throat that’s sore from disuse.

He sits back, breathing harshly. There’s blood spatters on the walls, and on the nurse who’s now cowering in the corner of the room. There are a couple teeth lying scattered on the floor.  
Billy stretches, arching his back and rolling his neck. He looks at the nurse.

Billy tries to see himself in the man cowering in front of him, and he can’t. That’s probably what saves the guys life. He’s in a killing mood, but Billy just can’t bring himself to go over and end him.  
Billy doesn’t give a shit about “good” people, but this man is the opposite of Billy in every way. He’s what Billy would call “good”. Billy rises and wipes his bloody hands in the nurse’s shirt. The nurse trembles under him. His name tag says Carlos.  
Billy’s voice is ragged, barely human, and it hurts to talk.  
“You know, I’d tell you to keep quiet about this, but there’s not much of a point about it now, is there?” Billy cleans the viscera from between his fingers. He’s always hated the feeling of gore on his hands, ironically enough. “I’m hardly a ceo anymore. I have nothing to protect.”

Billy stands. He picks his way around the blood pooling around the doctor and opens the door.  
“Oh, and Carlos? Tell Frank Castle I’m going to kill him.  
The door shuts with finality.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 2 am on my phone ayyyy


End file.
